Trapped Inside
by Irresponsibly Lucky
Summary: Tori is trapped in Hollywood Arts and is told to play a game to get out. crappy summary, but it's worth a read.
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED**

**FICTION**

**Victorious is owned by Nickeloden, Dan Schnider, and some guy who probably never got credited. **

**Please support the official release.**

I woke up and found myself laying on the floor in front of my locker. Odd... I remember driving over to André's house to work on a project for class. Maybe that was a dream. No problem I guess. I'm not usually in the habit of falling asleep at school, but it happens. I pull out my phone to check the time, but it won't turn on. Stupid thing.

Crap. I'm probably late for a class! I run to the nearest class room to check a clock. The room is empty. Weird. I check the clock and see that it is six. Well that answers why no one is in this class room. School is over. As I head back to my locker I wonder why no one bothered to wake me up. I open my locker, but none of my stuff is in there. I don't have time for this right now. I should be home now anyway.

I walk to the door, but when I try to open it, it's locked. I'm pretty sure I should be able to open the door from the inside, even if it's locked. Of course this has never happened to me before so I'm not positive. I check every other door around the school. They're all locked. I even try the windows, but they're also locked. This is freaking me out a bit. I can't be trapped here!

I breathe deeply. I just need to calm down. I forgot about the obvious solution. I can just break a window. I don't want to get in trouble, and I'm not the kind of person to break things on a whim, but considering the alternative I think everyone will understand. I go to Sikowitz's room to break a window because there's a good chance he won't notice it until someone else points it out.

I grab a chair. Hesitantly, I throw it at one of the windows, and flinch in anticipation of the sound of shattering glass. Surprisingly, the chair doesn't go through the window and falls to the floor. Okay. Maybe it's some kind of fiber glass or something, like the stuff windshields are made of.

I walk up to the window and pick the chair up. Okay. Let's do this. I slam the chair as hard as I can on the window. Nothing. I start hitting the window repeatedly, over and over again as hard as I can. I stop and look to see the progress I've made. Not a single scratch, dent, or crack could be seen.

Well that didn't work... maybe it's just that window. Yeah, that's got to be it. It was probably put in for a play or something. I try the other window in the room, but I get the same results as before. I'm starting to think someone is playing a cruel joke on me. A very elaborate, very well thought out joke. I sit down in another chair and sigh in defeat.

"Hello?" I call out. "If this is supposed to be a joke then you win! I give up! Just let me go home, please!" I yell. I wait for an answer, but don't receive one. "Fine." I mutter. One night in school won't kill me. The janitor will come in early tomorrow and then I'll be free. I stand up and head over to the chalk board. I make my self comfortable and try to sleep. It is the best way to pass the time.

I wake up again and stretch my arms. I look at the room's clock and see that it's twelve o'clock. Now I'm starting to get confused. It can't be noon of the next day because it's still dead silent and there's no way it's midnight because the sun is still out, just like when I went to sleep.

"What is going on here?" I ask out loud.

"Talking to our self, are we Tori?" said a familiar voice. It startled me. I instantly identified this voice as Sikowitz's voice. I turned and saw him standing on top of his podium.

"Sikowitz, you scared me a bit." I stood up and then realized that it must be noon, and that I had someone here, which meant I was free! "I'm so glad someone finally came. I was locked in the school all night so I had to sleep here. I can finally go home."

"Not exactly."

"But the doors are unlocked now."

"Yeah...no. They aren't."

"Then are you locked in here too?" I asked him.

"Yes... no... maybe... I'm not terribly sure."

"How can you not be sure? If the doors are locked then you can't get out, just like me." I start pacing nervously. "Do you know if this is supposed to be some kind of sick joke or something? Did Jade put you up to this?"

"Not Jade. Maybe the government did it, or maybe the Italian mafia. Who knows?" his coconuts must have gotten to him.

"Those ideas are just crazy! I'd appreciate real answers." I turned back to him, but Sikowitz was gone. "Sikowitz! Where are you?" No answer, not until there was a knock. I turned to the window and saw him outside!"

"Hello!"

"Let me out!" I demanded.

"In due time." he said.

"What? This isn't a game, Sikowitz! Let me out now!"

"Of course it's a game, a game of your own design. Just let yourself out whenever you feel like." he walked off, as if nothing was wrong. I banged on the window, but when I got there he was already gone.

After what seemed like two hours, even though the clock still said noon, I left the classroom, with the hope that I would find my way out of the school. Now I know Sikowitz has something to do with this. That's a start at least. Of course just how long can either of us keep this up? I'll eventually get hungry and sooner or later someone will come looking for me. I'd rather not wait that long though, so may as well start now.

**Sooo... First story kinda. Just a neat idea I had a while back. I figured I'd share it. Frequent to semi-frequent updates can be expected for the first couple chapters. Reviews are nice and tasty, but if you really like the story then might I direct you to the follow/fav button? Thought I'd point it out. regardless of any of that, thanks for reading, see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED**

**FICTION**

**Victorious is owned by Nickeloden, Dan Schnider, and some guy who probably never got credited. **

**Please support the official release.**

The moment I left the classroom the school felt different. Before it felt lonely, but now it feels almost creepy, almost eerie. No. I can't let him get to me. I lean against the wall and just relax. I close my eyes and breathe to calm myself. After a couple minutes I head for the highest floor. Now that I'm calm, cool and collected I can think for a minute. I figure if I start at the top and go down every inch of the school I'll eventually find a way out. There's gotta be someplace that whack job missed.

Upon reaching the top floor I head for the art room at the end of the hallway. I mean technically this whole school is an art school, but we call the classroom where they teach drawing and painting the art room. So as I enter the art room my heart skips a beat. I see in the classroom, sleeping in an arm chair, Beck, another living human being who isn't a lunatic! I could have cried right there if I wasn't so excited.

"Beck!" I ran over and gave him a big hug, Jade be damned. I just needed some kind of person to help me. He woke up and saw me.

"Oh, hey Tori." he said in his usual relaxed manner. "What's up?"

"What's up?" I asked. "We're trapped in the school because Sikowitz has gone unhinged!"

"Trapped?" he asked.

"Yes. I tried every door and window. Nothing. They won't even break."

"Okay. At least you tried." he said before closing his eyes.

"Beck! We're trapped! We need to work together to get out?" I shouted.

He looked at me. "Are you sure? Maybe you should chill out." he said.

"Chill out? Maybe you're too chilled for something like this. Maybe you should put some effort into escaping."

Beck got up and sighed. "Well I dunno. Have you tried the computer lab or something?" Beck asked me.

"Of course. We can send emails!" I thought. "You don't have your phone, do you?" I asked him.

"Nope." he said.

"Well to the computer lab."

We walked down some flights of stairs and made it to the computer lab. I never really came to this place, but it really lived up to it's name. It had a lot of computers. They were all off, so I tried to turn one on. It didn't work, and it was plugged in, so I tried another, and Beck tried a different one. Those didn't work either. We eventually had to try them all, but none of the computers would so much as turn on for us.

"Well that was a bust. Now what?" I asked.

"Maybe we should get something to eat before we continue. You hungry? I'm hungry." he said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said.

"Cool. I'll go get some stuff from the vending machines. Be right back." Beck went off. I looked around for anything useful. Pencils, paper, not really anything to break out of here. Hell, none of it was really useful for survival either.

"Enjoying the game, Tori?" I turned and saw Sikowitz in the doorway.

"You! Let us out now! You've taken two teenagers captive! That's not a good thing Sikowitz!" I shouted, hoping Beck would hear.

"Oh, but you're the only one playing."

"I'm two seconds from hitting you!" his nonsense was making me angry.

"Becoming more like Jade every day, aren't you? Well you've far from won, so keep trying, Tori." he slipped out of the door frame and out of sight for a moment. I ran after him, but when I left the room he was nowhere to be seen. The hell? Trap doors or something. I calmed myself down, trying to relax.

Beck returns two minutes later. "I got some food. It's not much, but it's food." he said. He handed me some bags of junk food and a drink.

"That idiot Sikowitz. I saw him again while you were gone."

"What happened? Did he say anything about how to get out?"

"No. Just the usual crazy cryptic crap you'd hear in any horror movie." I ate my food, just wanting to be home. Beck finished his food first. I turned to him. "So how should we get out? Sikowitz keeps talking about a game, but won't explain it."

"Meh. Don't worry about it." he leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

"I can't get how you're so relaxed. We're trapped in here like we're in a bad movie." I said, stating the obvious.

"Well eventually someone will notice one of us missing and come looking. Nothing to pull your hair out over." he told me.

I almost freaked out at him again when he said that. I sighed and stood up. "Well you do what you want. I'm going to be useful and try and find a way out of here. I'll come find you if I figure it out." hopefully Sikowitz doesn't get to him before then. I storm out of the computer lab in search of an escape route.

**Well there's that. Read, review, your call. Thought of another idea during the week. I'll Probably refine the idea and release it as a story after another chapter or two of this one. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED**

**FICTION**

**Victorious is owned by Nickeloden, Dan Schnider, and some guy who probably never got credited. **

**Please support the official release.**

I explored the halls very slowly. I could see it was getting dark out and I wasn't sure what that psycho had in store for us, especially at night. I dunno, maybe I watched too many horror movies as a kid or maybe it was an instinct, I'm not entirely sure, but I felt something was amiss.

Then, suddenly, I heard a noise. I'm not completely sure what it is. Now I began to feel all sorts of creeped out. Any sensible person would just hide under a desk, but I need to get out of here. I went towards it, but it kept getting further and further away, almost as if it were leading me somewhere. God damn if someone pops out of nowhere I am so done.

I followed the sound around the school. I could have sworn we circled the place at least three times, but I just don't know any more. I'm tired, and it looks pretty dark out so I'm assuming it's late. The sound stopped near a room. I hesitantly opened the door, but it was empty. I shut the door and prepared to sleep, exhausted after my wild goose chase. I tried to think of happy things to help me sleep. Rainbows, unicorns, kittens, memories of my childhood. All for the sole purpose of trying to sleep in this horror house.

I awoke to a strange, but familliar sound, the next day. At least I think it's day. I looked up and was surprised, but ever so thankful, to see Cat in front of me, jump roping. Don't ask me why she was jump roping, I do not care. Salvation is here!

"Cat!" I jumped up.

"Hey Tori. What'cha doin'?" she asked in a carefree voice.

"Cat! Me and Beck were trapped in here for a few days by that psychopath Sikowitz! He's gone nuts you need to watch out!" I practically screamed.

"Oh, well you know we're still in here." she said in an almost 'I told you so' voice. Her statement hit me after a minute. She said "we're" and "still" meaning, NO! NO NO NO!

"FUUUCK!" I yelled as loud as possible.

"Tori. You shouldn't say bad words. You know better." Cat scolded.

I glared at the red headed girl. "So you mean to tell me that YOU'VE BEEN IN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME!" I just let it all out. "Just where in god's name were you? I must have been around this damned building five times by now! You know there's a lunatic running about, right? And why the fuck are you jump roping!?"

"W-w-w-w" Cat was ready to start crying her eyes out. I knew this would happen before I started yelling. I know for a fact part of me wanted it to happen. She gave me hope and then snatched it away. She deserved worse. Of course that part of me isn't a good part, and I'm not actually like that. I'm not Jade.

"Cat, I'm sorry. I was upset. I didn't mean it. I'm just really frustrated over this whole thing." I apologized.

"You mean it?" she asked me while wiping away tears.

"Yes Cat, I mean it. Now I'm starving. How about we find some food."

"Kay kay!" she bounced behind me as we went to the nearest vending machine. I had brought along a lone metal instrument to aid in our procuring of food. We got there and I went to break the glass. "Tori... You shouldn't."

"We have to eat. They'll understand when this is all over." I told her.

"It's still wrong. Anyways." she pulled out her wallet and handed a bunch of bills. "I have money."

"Okay. You could have said something you know."

"You didn't ask." she said.

"Well what do you want?" I ask.

"Ooh! Let's get the small cakes!" she said excitedly.

"Sure. Cake sounds good right now."

"Yay!" I got the cake and we walked and ate. After we both had finished I remembered, Beck! "Cat, Beck is here too!" I told her.

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Well he decided finding a way out wasn't important enough so he slept in the computer lab." I said in an annoyed tone. "Let's go check on him. Hopefully that damned psycho hasn't gotten him yet." we walked all the way to the computer lab and went in. It was empty. "Beck! Beck it's Tori! Come out, I found Cat!" I yelled. I waited a minute, but nothing. Me and Cat were alone in the room.

A few things ran through my mind at that very moment. The things Sikowitz could be doing to Beck or did to Beck. Then worse images came into my head. What could happen to me and Cat. My dad's a cop, and he usually tries to keep the really fucked up stuff away from me and Trina, but I've heard him talking about some horrible things with my mother. The fear I feel now is unimaginable. I turn to Cat, to get back to reality, but she's gone without a trace.

"Cat? Cat? Cat! Where are you?" I yelled. I looked around the halls to make sure she didn't wander off, but I couldn't find her. The thought of an elaborate prank came back to mind. First Beck, then Cat. I just don't know what to think anymore.

"Looks like you scared them away, huh Tori?" I jumped when I heard a familliar voice. "And they have every right to leave." I turned and saw Sikowitz at the end of the hall. He sounded like he was right behind me, but that's not hard to pull off, especially in this school.

"What is your deal? Is this a prank or are you trying to axe murder me? What is this game you mentioned, and where are the others?" I screamed.

I could see him smile from here. "It's no prank and no murder. The game is simple. Complete everything and you're free. Fail and you're stuck."

"What about Cat and Beck?"  
>"Well they probably left because of you. You abandoned Beck all on his lonesome and Cat. Poor, poor, Cat. You blew up at her in such a way that if... Well let's just chalk it up to you becoming what you hate."<p>

"What do you mean?" I chased him, but the moment I moved he rounded the corner. I got around the corner and he was at the end of the hall.

"Well just play the game and you can leave."

"I need more to go on! How do I play? What are the rules?" he rounded the corner and I went after him, but when I looked down the next hall, he was gone.

I had a couple options. I could try to find Sikowitz again. He should be nearby. Of course if he has trap doors set up then I'm wasting time. I could try to find Cat and Beck. Sikowitz implied he didn't take them, kinda. At the very least if I found them we'd stand a better chance at this 'game' as a group. The best choice at moment though seems to be looking for clues on how this game works. He may be a madman, but I've never known Sikowitz to make an unwinnable game. Questions, yes, but games, no. So I guess clues it is, and what better place to start than the library? Time for a long, cautious walk...

**And there goes another chapter. Hope you had fun. I'll be back same time next week. Until then, favorite, review, meh. I'm not your boss. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN-BASED**

**FICTION**

**Victorious is owned by Nickeloden, Dan Schnider, and some guy who probably never got credited. **

**Please support the official release.**

I finally got to the library. Man this place is huge. I mean it's always been this big, but it's big enough that I should be hiding out here when I'm not running around more than a basketball player.

Walking around the place I see it's quite barren. Well that was a stupid thought, I'm the only one here, of course it's barren. God I'm dumb. I audibly sigh at my stupidity and look around for anything Sikowitz may have left as a clue. I don't see anything, but I hear the sound of a page being turned. Someone's here!

"Hello!" I yell out, hoping that I don't scare them. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm trapped too!" I wait for a response and a muffled sound, but it's two distinct muffled sounds. "Come on, please!" I beg.

I hear a noise behind me and hear a voice. "So it's you." I turned and saw Robbie, with Rex. The puppet's mouth was moving, about to speak, but I grabbed it, throwing it across the room.

"No! I am in no mood for your damn puppet. This isn't the time nor the place! I also refuse to get hit on my it while my life is in danger."

"Okay, fine." he conceded.

"So I probably don't have to fill you in on what's happened."

"Nope. I'm aware of the situation." he said.

"Okay, and you were just sitting here reading."

"Well first I thought a battering ram might work, but I don't think force is the answer." Robbie said.

"Go on." I urged him.

"So I thought, everyone has to sleep." he said.

"Yes! So If we find his base and get him when he's asleep, we force him to let us out! All we have to do is find where he sleeps." I smiled. We had the best plan possible.

"Problem." Robbie said.

"What?"  
>"There's no telling where it is. It could just be a regular classroom." he said.<p>

I sighed. I sat and thought, a little depressed for a few minutes. Then it hit me! "Okay I got it! I'm going to lure Sikowitz out into the open. I'll wander the halls aimlessly until he shows up out of nowhere again. We'll get some more cryptic crap out of him, and while that's going on, you'll be hiding nearby. When he appears, you keep stalking him. Don't let him know you're following him. Then he'll eventually go and sleep. You come get me and we'll get the nut job!" I explained my idea to Robbie.

"That sounds good, except the part where I have to follow him alone." he said.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked him.

"Yes." he submitted as I dragged him out of the library.

"I'm gonna walk around. You follow and don't be inn sight. Sikowitz will show up eventually and taunt me some more." I began walking through the halls, starting phase one of my plan.

Phase one of my plan was taking too long. I had been walking for like two hours, I think. I'm not sure if it's my mind or one of Sikowitz's tricks, but time seems kinda wonky. I turn around, ready to give up when I see something and nearly crap myself.

"AH! Sikowitz, you prick! Let me out!" I shouted.

"But we're not done playing, Tori." he said.

"Sikowitz, I swear, if you don't let me out I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to eat without a straw!" I tried to grab him, but he was too quick.

"Ooh, there's that temper again, and what's this 'me, me, me' talk? Given up on poor Cat and Beck?" he was mocking me now.

"You said they left, and even if they didn't, I don't care right now! All I care about is getting out of this god forsaken hell hole as soon as possible! Now tell me you fucking lunatic!" I unloaded on him, but he looked unphased. Actually, he looked pleased.

"Well I-"

"NO! You just let me out right now or so help me I will make your life a living literal hell!" I snapped, my rage and hatred for him at that instant was too much.

"So you don't want guidence or help?" he asked.

"Let me out or I kill you." I issued the ultimatum.

"That's quited the big threat from sweet, delicate, kind Tori." a very familiar voice said behind me. I turned and saw Jade, looking as dark and mean as ever. "Hello, Vega."

**Sorry about being late this week. I was in the hospital and then the holiday creeped up on me. I'll have another story going up in a day or two, so there's that. Updates for both will be... hopefully weekly but no promises. Also, reviews tell me when I'm doing good or sucking hard, so they help out. Obviously not required, just sayin'. Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday. See ya.**


End file.
